


Home

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Fareeha reflects on what the meaning of "Home" truly is, especially during the Holidays





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_inThe_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_inThe_morning/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Everyone. Enjoy some domestic Pharmercy Fluff. It’s a prequel to an upcoming series. Enjoy!

Home.

Fareeha often thought of the word during long flights like this. She looked around, giving the flight attendant a smile as she handed her the drink she asked for. Some of the late business class passengers filed in, looking for their seats as she could hear children and exasperated parents telling their kids to move along.

She reminded herself to thank her wife for letting her use her points for this impromptu trip.  
  
Fareeha sighed, relaxing into her seat as she sipped her orange juice. She was finally going home, to her family after being away for 2 weeks. The call from Satya and the potential to go back into the field was too great, even if her bones (and her daughters) disagreed with her.

But they understood why she had to go.

This was Muziris: A city long thought to be lost, recently found thanks to Satya’s technology. A find of a lifetime that, even at the end of November, could take her from those she loved. Her phone pinged, a smile gracing her face as she saw the picture of her eldest daughter on the screen, 4 notifications following in rapid succession.

_Aki: Ammi, Mum says she’s cooling dinner tonight for when you get back._  
_Aki: *cooking_  
_Aki: Please stop her. I beg of you._  
_Aki: Please…._  
_Aki: Ammi…_

Fareeha chuckled, wondering if Angela was just teasing or if Akilah was telling the truth. ****

**_Tell her don’t bother with dinner. Ask her to order from  that sushi restaurant you like. My treat._ **

_Aki: I love you, Ammi._

Fareeha smiled at her daughter’s quick response, the family chat lighting up with pings from the rest of her daughters.

_Mera: Aki says we’re getting sushi?_  
_Mera: really?_  
_Nat: Ammi, don’t tease us like this_  
_Mera: Nat’s right. Please tell me Aki’s not lying._  
_Nat: I don’t want to eat Mum’s casserole again._  
_Love-Dove: I’m in here you know…._  
_Aki: Mum, we love you. We hate your casserole_  
_Nat: Yup._  
_Mera: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_  
_Love-Dove: grounded. All of you._  
                                                                                  **We’re getting sushi. Hun, your casserole is pretty awful**  
_Love-Dove: especially you!_              
                                                                                                                                                                                        **< 3\. See you all when I land.**  
****Love you lots!****

Fareeha laughed, turning off her phone as the announcements started. She could picture her family, her family, bickering and laughing. She found her home, at long last. Turning on the audio book she selected, she let her mind drift to the significance of the word.

The meaning of home for her changed as she grew. At first, ‘home’ was her grandmother’s, in Cairo. Her earliest memories were of her Ummi’s apartment, the smell of freshly baked bread from the bakery below mixing with the spices and incense that was distinctly her grandmother. She remembered the home being full of people; aunts, uncles and cousins coming but in the end, it didn’t feel like home.

Her parents weren’t there.

Soon after her grandmother passed, ‘home’ became her father’s, out in Canada. Her father owned a vineyard, Fareeha remembering her adventures between the endless rows of grapes. She spent 10 months out of every year in Summerland, her father spending every possible minute with her but that was rare. He was busy. Home was normally empty, her father working late nights to make sure the business ran smoothly.

He indulged her though, when he could. Fishing trips to Lake Athabasca, skiing trips to Whistler and frequent trips to Ottawa to skate on the Rideau Canal.

But it still didn’t feel like home.

Her mother’s, at times, felt more like home. Though now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure if it was because she loved poking around Ana’s stuff or actually thought it was the time she was spending with her Ammi.

Ana’s work took her all over the world, her love of archeology coming from her. Ana’s home changed frequently: a hut in Borneo, a small apartment in Petoria. Hong Kong. Antananarivo. Kinshasa. Giza. Fareeha learned a lot from those visits, adding fuel to her interest.

But now, now she knew what home was. It would be years later though, when she was already well into her Masters studies in Civil Engineering, that she would truly learn the meaning of home.

Angela.

The thought of her wife of 18 years brought a smile to Fareeha’s face as she settled into her seat to sleep. They had met in the crowded library of the McGill University, Angela taking up most of the table with animal anatomy books, headphones covering her ears. With all the other tables taken and the deadline for her Ancient Greek paper looming, she had asked if she could share the table with her.

The smile she received, along with the accented apology making her heart stop. Fareeha remembered smiling back, setting her books down to pull her laptop out of her bag. Another smile from the mysterious blonde and Fareeha knew she was in trouble.

It had become a weird understanding for them, to share the study table. Angela (thank you Starbucks and their policy of asking for names for orders), stayed in the library most hours of the day, unless she was in class. The librarian had told Fareeha that Angela had been taking up the exact same table since she started her Ph D, many students not even bothering her anymore as she normally ignored the world as soon as she got there.

Why Angela shared with her though, she never thought of asking, though Fareeha probably knew why.

It became tradition though, for them to share the study table. Angela would move her books away when she spots Fareeha come in, Fareeha smiling as she came in with their drinks and more often than not, snacks for another long study night. They exchanged numbers a short time after, Fareeha fumbling to get her phone out when Angela had asked. “So you can get my drink order right,” Angela teased, handing her phone back to her with a wink. It was surreal, Fareeha recalled, Angela’s presence around her. Her grades improved, especially in Latin all thanks to Angela’s help.

And it seemed like she too was good for Angela.

Angela, who would frequently skip meals to continue her research paper, suddenly found herself taking snack breaks to watch a kitten video on Fareeha’s laptop. They bounced ideas off each other, even if their fields didn’t really intersect; just having someone else to talk to helping sort through the problem.

When their relationship changed from friends to lovers, Fareeha could never really pin point. One memory suggested it was the summer between her first and second years of her Masters, when she went to find Angela, sick in her apartment, Angela asking her to stay the night as she fell asleep in her arms. Another memory suggested it was later than that; Angela kissing her on the lips shortly after they came back from the Sciences Formal event Angela invited her to.

She never felt more at home than that moment.

Fareeha woke with a groan, the captain’s voice coming into her headphones to tell her that they were nearly there. Fareeha looked around her, many of her fellow passengers also waking up to listen to the captain. Fareeha looked down at her hand, the Iron Ring she was given upon her graduation sitting beside her wedding band, eyes drifting back to sleep as she continued to replay her past.

It would be some years still, after they had kissed, before Fareeha asked Angela for her hand in marriage. Angela was already well into being a doctor, taking her first vacation after 8 months of constant shifts that only afforded them some time together in the early mornings.

Fareeha had just come back from the gym, exhausted as she tried to think of current project she had been assigned to. The thoughts of the bridge and how to reinforce it flew out the window as soon as she crossed the threshold of their apartment. Newly delivered Chinese food, filled her senses, Angela already having set everything up on the coffee table. Angela peeked around the corner, making Fareeha’s heart stop again when she smiled at her. She recalled dropping her gym bag, not even stopping to take her shoes off to hug Angela from behind.

She spilled her guts to her then, her mind only catching up after she asked the question. Angela remained still in her arms, turning only after she pulled away to give her a simple ‘yes’ before kissing her.

This is what home was, she thought. This woman. Her Angela.

She snapped out her reverie, yawning as she heard the captain announce they were landing shortly, telling them of the current weather in London. Only a couple minutes more until she was with Angela and their girls again. Before she was with her family again.

Their girls. Their family.

Angela had made it clear that she wanted children, Fareeha not really giving children a thought until Angela’s colleagues, Mei and her wife Aleks, brought over their son, Yvgeni. Soon after they had bought their house, they had decided to go in for the treatment. Akilah was born just a year after the treatments had started, the twins, Nemerah and Natifa, two years after.

Ana had laughed at them, carrying the infant Akilah in her hands, telling them they were compensating for both being only children. Daniel, her father, agreed cooing at the newborn Natifa in his hands. Her stepfather, Reinhardt, joined in, Nemerah looking incredibly tiny in his hands.

The plane touched down, Fareeha saying a silent thanks to the gods she made it back on solid ground. She turned on her phone again, data kicking in and she was soon flooded with messages.

_Mera: Just told Mum about Becs_  
_Nat: MERA WHY_  
_Mera: HAHAHAHAHAHA_  
_Mera: love you, that’s why._  
_Mera: <3_  
_Love-Dove: so…Beca huh?_  
_Aki: wait….who’s Beca?_  
_Love-Dove: Nat’s crush._  
_Nat: hatechu all_  
_Aki: Wait, Beca….from my grade?_  
_Love-Dove: She’s older than you?_  
_Mera: YUP!_  
_Aki: Red head Beca?_  
_Aki: that one?_  
_Nat: I’m going to kill you, Mera_  
_Mera: <3<3<3 :3_  
_Love-Dove: Oh she’s a red head!_  
_Aki: O_  
_Aki: M_  
_Aki: G_  
_Nat: Laugh it up, AK._  
_Aki: Want her number? I have it._  
_Nat: O__O_  
_**Just landed.**_  
_Aki: Mum’s already there, Ammi_  
_Mera: We’re already out here~~~~_  
_Nat: Aki and I are home, waiting for the foo._  
_Nat: *food_  
_Love-Dove: hope you like eel, Liebling_  
_Love-Dove: since they ordered a lot of it._  
_Aki: <3_  
_Aki: Eel is sooooooo gooooood_  
_**I’m sure I’ll manage.**_  
_**Nat, I want details about this Beca over dinner.**_  
_Nat: OMFG_

Fareeha chuckled, tucking her phone back into her jacket as the seatbelt sign turned itself off. Grabbing her overhead luggage, she gave the flight crew a hurried goodbye and season’s greetings as she walked passed them.

This was always her favourite part of returning home, the sight of Angela being there for her. Mera waved up and down enthusiastically, Angela just smiling at her from the other side of the barricade. “Ammi! Over here!” Mera called out.

“I see you, habibti,” she said, turning the corner. “Did you grow again? Feels like you’ve grown.”

“You’re lying,” Mera said, hugging her tightly. “Did you get us Christmas presents? Do they celebrate Christmas in India? I think they do, right? ”

“Some do, some don’t. As for presents, guess you’ll have to find out at home, little tigress,” Fareeha said kissing her on top of the head. “And you, ya amar, I have a special treat for you later tonight.”

“Gross,” Mera said, Fareeha ignoring their daughter to pull Angela in for a kiss.

“Glad to be back?” Angela asked, giving her hand a squeeze as they walked out of the terminal towards the shuttles.

“Always,” Fareeha replied, pulling Angela and Mera in again. “Always. Now let’s go home. I want to know about this Beca girl.”


End file.
